The Beginning
by Cnglee
Summary: If Cami had been resurrected during season four and her child was the key to defeating the hallow, how would the story change?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THERE IS NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **What if Cami was brought back to life by The Hallow along with Davina? How would season 4 change? Also a bit of an Angel plot twist.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cami was pacing around the shack that she and Davina were held up in. Davina rubbed her temples.

"Cami would you stop? With how decrepit this house is you'll probably fall through the floor."

"Why wasn't he there? We've been following whispers for months he should have been there?"

"Maybe Marcel moved him? Or he could have escaped."

Cami preferred the second version better. She rubbed her stomach wearily.

"Any luck trying to figure out what this thing is?"

Davina sighed. "I don't know yet."

"Not helpful."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami was going crazy being cooped up inside the shack. Davina would leave occasionally to go get food and blood bags for Cami but she was careful not to be seen. When she came back this time she was panting. Cami looked at her.

"What happened?"

Davina set the grocery bags down. "I heard rumors when I was buying herbs. Apparently Marcel let the Mikaelson's go. All of them."

"What?"

"Yeah but also all the witches are freaking out about some missing kids."

Cami was troubled by that. "We need to find them. Maybe they know something about the symbol I've been seeing."

"Maybe."

They got to work. The trouble was they had to stay below the radar. The next afternoon Davina walked into town wearing her usual disguise. That is when she saw them. The Mikaelson's were trying very hard not to be seen. They appeared to be rushing into their old house. Davina moved closer. She saw Vincent Griffith run in. She knew something was going down. She pulled out her phone.

"Cami they're back."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Maybe we should just tell them?"

"No way."

"Cami we need help We don't know what this thing is or what is going to happen when it's born."

"Well we'll figure it out."

Davina scanned her face. "You're scared to face Klaus aren't you?"

Cami sighed and sat down. "When I...you know...we said things..."

"Like?"

"Like I love you."

Davina almost choked. "Klaus Mikaelson told you that he loved you?"

She nodded. "Well I was dying in his arms."

She rolled her eyes. "Still." Davina's face then changed. "What if Hope is the one that is sick? We should tell them what we know."

"They'll figure it out. We have our own issues."

"Cami less then a week ago you were adamant about rescuing Klaus now..."

"Now I'm terrified to see him. Okay?! I admit it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope was ready to leave with everyone but her visions of the hallow were scaring her. First she thought it had possessed Marcel and Klaus but then she kept seeing a small boy that could control the hallow. She figured she should tell someone. Freya walked downstairs and found Hope standing by the stairs.

"Are you ready to leave little one?"

Hope spoke hesitantly. "Are you going to find the boy?"

Freya cocked her brow. "What boy?"

"The boy that is the key."

Freya turned. "Nik, Elijah, Hayley?"

They all walked in and looked. Hayley spoke.

"Hope are you feeling okay?"

Hope nodded. "We need to save the boy. He's going to be so scared."

Elijah looked confused. "What boy?"

"I don't know. But I see him...whenever the blue light appears...I think he is looking for me...I think I can help him."

Klaus looked to Freya. "Could it be one of the boys we saved last night?"

Hope shook her head. "Dad he's not born yet. But I think he's coming."

Elijah spoke sarcastically. "So all we need to do is harass every pregnant witch in New Orleans. That should go over real well."

Freya shot him a look before speaking to Hope. "Sweetie is there anything that will tell us where he is?"

Hope thought. "If I think really hard I can see him." She took off her bracelet and handed it to her aunt. She started to concentrate and then opened her eyes. "He's coming tonight. He'll be born tonight. In a graveyard."

Hayley made a face. "That is sufficiently creepy."

Freya spoke to her brothers. "I think we need to be there waiting for whoever it is that wants this kid."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami was in pain for most of the day but she didn't want Davina to know. She was trying to track down the hallow.

"I may have found where it is getting it's main power from. Other then the kids."

She pointed. Cami looked.

"The graveyard?"

"Drawing the power from the ancestors."

"Can you stop it?"

"Maybe. But I may need your help. Or more...it's help."

Cami sighed. "We also may need to reach out to someone."

"Who?"

"Josh. He's the only one that we can trust."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rebekah and Kol walked over to where their siblings were parked. Kol groaned.

"We have been separated for all of three days and you drag us back to this place?"

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Well I am sorry that your niece's life is slowing you down."

Rebekah lifted Hope smiling. "Well you look very healthy to me."

Hope giggled. "Thank you."

Freya looked at her. "So Hope where did you see the baby?"

Hope started walking. She was looking all around herself. She eventually stopped.

"Here."

Freya and the others looked around. Hayley's eyes widened.

"Isn't this where the harvest was held?"

Klaus nodded. "The Hallow is going to draw power from the ancestors."

"Correct."

They all turned and saw Marcel and Vincent walking over. Vincent held up his hands.

"I may have followed you guys but lets face it the only way you all are going to beat this thing is if I help you."

Klaus sighed. "Fine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Josh came home and heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey Josh."

He jumped and turned. Davina was sitting on his kitchen counter. He stuttered.

"Davina?"

"Not just me."

Cami stepped out of the bathroom and smiled slightly. He looked from her face to her expanded abdomen.

"What the hell."

Cami smiled darkly. "Hell is the least of my problems."

Davina slid off the counter. "We need your help."

He was still trying to wrap his head around everything. "Umm okay."

"We need to get into the cemetery and di up some bones for a ritual to stop this hallow thingy."

He looked at them like they were nuts but went along with them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to change this chapter up a bit so that Cami wasn't reunited with Klaus as quickly. Hope you all like this way better.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Davina and Cami were already in the graveyard before The Mikaelson's got there. They finished their task and made it out without being seen. But when they made it back to their shack Cami's water broke. Davina started to panic along with Josh.

"Umm okay I saw a health video in tenth grade...we need water and towels...and probably a pair of scissors."

Josh started running around the decrepit little shack gathering towels and the water. Davina started a fire which bathed the room in the warm glow. Cami was on her makeshift bed. She looked at Davina.

"Davina if I don't make it through this..."

Davina stopped her. "Cami I promise you will be fine."

"But if I am not, promise me you'll tell Klaus everything."

She nodded. "I promise."

Over the next few hours Cami endured pain worse then death. She truly thought that she was going to die. Josh wiped a wet rag over her forehead and looked at Davina.

"Hey she's starting to give out."

Davina looked between Cami's legs. "Umm I see the head." She gently shook Cami's leg to wake her up. "Cami look at me...I know you're tired and I know it hurts but I need you to push."

Cami gathered what strength she had left and pushed. Thankfully it was enough. A few minutes after she had started pushing the baby slid into Davina's arms. Cami fell back exhausted.

"Is it okay?"

Davina nodded grinning. "He's perfect Cami."

Davina set the baby on Cami's chest and tied off his cord with a shoe string before cutting it. Cami looked at her son and gasped. He was the spitting image of Klaus. Same blonde hair, blue green eyes, and nose. Cami was trying to wrap her head around it when Josh looked at them.

"Should I call an ambulance?"

Cami shook her head. "No. No one can know that he exist. The Hallow did this for a reason...we need to find out why."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope looked up in the graveyard. "He's here."

Hayley looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I can see him. He's safe."

Hayley and Klaus met eachother's eyes. They spoke when Hope was settled in bed. Elijah was standing by the fire when they entered the den with Freya.

"What does this mean? Hope's visions?"

Freya sighed. "She could be seeing more children that the hallow is targeting but...she may have seen a witch that was born to defeat the hallow."

Hayley groaned and flopped into a chair. "So we just have to find a random baby and wait for him to grow up?"

"No we may be able to use him now."

Klaus spoke while he stared into the fire. "If we find him before The Hallow does."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami adjusted to being a new mother. But the third day after the baby was born an uninvited guest found them. Davina had been out gathering some wood so that Cami and the baby didn't get cold. When she returned to the shack she saw a woman standing on the porch. She was young with curly strawberry blonde. She spoke with an accent.

"Are you Davina Claire?"

Davina went on the defensive. "Why? Who are you?"

"I'm Valerie Tulle. I'm here to help you and Cami."

Davina was unsure. Valerie hesitated before adding.

"I know about the baby and I know who created him...I can help you protect him."

That Davina couldn't argue with. She let Valerie into the shack which caused Cami to go on guard.

"What the hell is this?"

Davina held up a hand. "She's here to help."

Valerie spoke to Cami. "I believe you met my friend Stefan Salvatore when he came here to ask Klaus Mikaelson for help?"

Cami vaguely remembered Stefan. She nodded. Valerie smiled.

"I truly want to help you. But by doing that I should probably start from the beginning." She motioned for them to sit. They did and she started to explain. "I was freed from prison world a few years ago and when I was I was told of The Hallow's return."

Davina looked surprised. "Return? We thought that the Hallow only appeared seven years ago?"

"No it's been around since the 1800's. I was part of the coven that created it. The Gemini witches. They were one of the most powerful covens around. But they always craved more power. So they created a new kind of magic. When I was banished from the coven for being a siphoner."

Cami cocked her brow and turned to Davina confused. Davina explained.

"A witch born without any actual powers of their own. They draw power from something around them."

"In my case an amulet. When I was sent away I joined a group of...vampire extremist called the heretics. I became a part of their family. It was there that Lily Salvatore and I came up with a way to defeat The Hallow in order to save the future of witches. Unfortunately we were imprisoned before we could carry out our plan. but when I heard that it was back I knew that I had to act. I summoned the help from Bonnie Bennett, a powerful witch that Stefan knows, we created the ultimate power. Bonnie knew the Mikaelson's and knew that as the original vampires they are powerful. But none are as powerful as Klaus. He's the hybrid. The ultimate power source. So I chose him to be the father of the child we would create..."

Cami stopped her. "Why a child?"

"Because The Hallow feeds on children. Anyways when I dug into Klaus's background I discovered more about New Orleans. I learned about the once mighty O'Connell family. That they were keepers of the balance and protected humans. But then I learned of Camille's death and I knew I had to act. You were the perfect mother. Your family is powerful and when I learned you were a vampire I knew that the baby would be a powerful power source. So I stole some of your DNA and then some of Klaus's blood. Marcel was giving it away like Halloween candy. Bonnie and I performed several powerful spells until we finally created the half of the puzzle that would kill The Hallow."

Davina raised her brow. "Half of the puzzle?"

"No child can be that powerful on their own. Usually twins are needed..."

Cami spoke sarcastically. "Thanks for stopping with one."

"But in this case siblings also works."

"Siblings?"

"Hope and the baby can destroy The Hallow together. The moment they meet there will be a show of great power that will bind them together. If The Hallow has sensed their magic it would make sense that it will come."

Davina finally asked the burning question. "Were you the one to resurrect us?"

Valerie nodded. "I heard that you were a powerful witch and Cami's friend. I knew that you could protect her. So I resurrected both of you."

Cami sighed. "Which is why I have seen the creepy blue light ever since I woke up. The Hallow knew I was the host." She then turned sarcastic again. "Go back to the part where you made my son in a petri dish?"

Valerie smiled. "Well it was the only way."

They all let the information sink in. Cami eventually spoke quietly.

"You want to protect him from The Hallow even though you made him to destroy it?"

"He's not ready yet. Until he is united with his sister in the strongest place to channel magic in this town, he is vulnerable."

Davina and Cami looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Cami didn't fully trust Valerie but she really had no other options. Davina and Valerie cloaked the baby but they all knew that it wouldn't be enough. Cami brought it up a few days later. She was holding her son, newly named Radley Elijah Mikaelson, looking out the window.

"Can't we just leave? Just take him and run."

Valerie shook her head. "His magic may be compromised. If his sister is here then he needs to be here as well."

Cami sighed and sat down. "Well he can't stay cooped up in here. He needs to be exposed to a germ or two."

Davina thought for a minute. "As long as he stays with us we can protect him. But unless you want people to know who you are you may want to disguise yourself."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami walked out of the shack and took a deep breath of fresh air. Davina looked over and smiled.

"Red hair? Really?"

Cami smiled. She had dyed her blonde hair dark red. It actually looked nice on her. She noticed Davina standing in front of a brand new baby stroller and carseat. Cami rolled her eyes.

"So how did you get those?"

"Valerie let me use her credit card to order them online."

"Oh so no more using Josh to compel people for you?"

She stuck her tongue out at her. Then they loaded Radley in his seat and headed out. Valerie drove them to Bourbon Street and parked. As they started walking Cami was anxious. Davina had on a baseball cap and big sunglasses. When they ducked into Rousseau's they found Josh cleaning some glasses. He didn't look up when he spoke.

"We're closed."

Davina smiled. "Oh yeah?"

He looked up and grinned. But when he saw the baby he threw Cami a disapproving look.

"Seriously? You brought a baby into a bar?"

She smiled. "Well it is never to early to expose him to culture."

He laughed and grabbed some drinks for them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After their first outing Cami was anxious to leave again. But then something happened to make her change her mind. Valerie and Davina were carefully tracking the Hallow's history. It kept coming back to New Orleans. Valerie looked at her one afternoon.

"It almost looks like the hallow was after something."

"Something like...?"

Valerie started flipping through books. "Remains of former New Orleans witches." She looked at her timeline again. "It looks like a werewolf couple was killed for keeping remains hidden."

Cami looked and her heart sank. "Hayley's parents."

"What do you know about them?"

"Only what Marcel and my uncle told me. They were good people."

"So they probably just wanted to keep the children safe...we need to find the other remains before the hallow's servant does."

"But how?"

Davina spoke up. "One may be my ancestor. My great-great grandmother. She was the leader of the New Orleans coven right before Papa Tunde took over."

"Do you know where she is buried?"

"That's the thing she was burned alive. All except for a finger. Which my mom kept hidden."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Davina and Valerie had left to find the finger. Cami was left alone with Radley. He was content in his bassinet until his eyes all of a sudden went blank. Cami looked at him startled.

"Radley?" She gently nudged him. "Radley."

Just as quickly as they had gone blank his eyes went back to normal. When Davina and Valerie returned she said something about it.

"Hey Radley's eyes they...turned pure blue."

Valerie looked at the now sleeping baby. She was curious. "It could have been any number of things but...I think he's fine."

She nodded and let it go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope woke up and walked downstairs. When she entered the den the adults were wide awake discussing things in front of the fire. Hayley heard Hope and met her at the doorway.

"What are you doing up?"

Hope looked at her scared. "It's going after him."

"What is?"

"The Hallow. It found him before I could."

Hayley paused and led Hope into the den. She looked at thee others.

"We need to find this kid and fast."

They all looked concerned. Freya spoke to Hope.

"Hope can you tell us anything about where he is?"

Hope thought really hard. "There are a lot of trees and water. I can hear water."

Elijah spoke sarcastically. "Well that narrows it down."

Hope looked at her mother. "There are people protecting him...three ladies...I think they're looking for me." She then looked at her father. "I can hear them."

Klaus spoke to Hayley. "Question is are they friend or foe?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cami was awoken by a loud burst. Valerie was wide awake and looking out the windows of the shack. She turned to Cami and Davina.

"It's here."

Cami looked out the window and saw a group of people gathered around a bright blue light. She looked at Valerie.

"What do we do?"

"We need to get him out of here."

Cami didn't think twice. She handed Radley and his diaper bag to Davina.

"Take him to Klaus. Go!"

Davina looked unsure but listened. She ran out the back door and climbed into her car. She drove with Radley on her lap. She saw in the rearview mirror the light taking over the cabin. She sped up. When she hit the main road the lights of the city were hitting her. She stopped just shy of the compound. She jumped out of her jeep and laid Radley on the doorstep wrapped tightly in a blanket. She set his bag next to him and rang the doorbell before disappearing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Freya answered the door and found a baby left on the step. She knelt down and lifted it into her arms. She saw that a bag had been placed beside him but no note. She carried him inside and spoke to get Klaus and Elijah's attention.

"Do either of you two know who this child belongs to?"

They turned and looked. Elijah rushed over.

"Where did you find it?"

"On the step along with a diaper bag."

Hayley walked in with Hope. The little girl gasped.

"You found him!"

They all looked at her confused. Hope grabbed the baby's hand and a bright white light filled the room. Then the whole compound shook. Hayley and Klaus looked alarmed. When the light went away Hope smiled.

"Can I hold him?"

Freya nodded. Hope sat down on the couch and Freya placed the baby in her arms. Hope smiled down at him. While she held him the baby opened his eyes and smiled up at her. He placed his hand on her cheek and Hope blinked.

"His name is Radley."

Hayley knelt in front of her. "How do you know?"

"He just told me."

Freya spoke to her. "Hope can he tell you how he got here?"

Hope placed her hand on his cheek and he copied. They were quiet and still for over a minute. Hope then looked worried.

"The Hallow...it found him. His Mommy gave him to the lady and told her to take him to Klaus."

They all looked stunned. Hayley tried to get more.

"What did his Mommy look like?"

Hope thought. "Pretty. I've seen her before..." She gasped. "Auntie Freya can you take him?"

Freya took the baby back. they watched as Hope disappeared up the stairs. She returned a minute later clutching a purple paper. She handed it to Freya.

"That's his mom."

Freya looked and her eyes widened. She flipped the paper around. "Camille."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus shook his head. "That's impossible. For one thing we buried her and for another she is a vampire. Vampires can not procreate."

Hayley and Elijah nodded in agreement. Freya looked at Cami's memorial page unsure. She looked at Hope.

"Are you sure that this is his mother?"

"I'm sure. She looked at the other girl and said. Take him to Klaus."

"And the other girl, what did she look like?"

"She was younger and had long dark hair."

Freya turned to her brothers. "That sounds like Davina."

Klaus still refused to believe it. "That could also be Hayley."

Elijah sighed. "You both have a point."

Hope stomped her foot. "I know I am right!" They all looked at her. She then spoke calmer. "Let him show you."

Freya looked down at the baby and then handed him to Elijah. Hope spoke to her uncle.

"Keep an open mind."

He smiled and did as she said. Hope then pressed her hand to the baby's head and then he took his little hand and pressed it to Elijah's cheek. Elijah's eyes shut and he was silent for over a minute. He then looked at his brother.

"Hope is right. His mother is Camille. I saw her...and Davina."

Klaus opened his mouth to argue but then snapped it shut. Elijah then looked at the baby.

"Show me more Little One."

Radley actually listened. Elijah smiled through the next bit. When he finally stopped her lightly bounced the baby. He turned to Klaus.

"Hold him."

Klaus looked at him like he was nuts. "Why?"

"Just humor me."

Klaus sighed and took the baby in his arms. He looked down at the baby and couldn't help but see a strong resemblance to Cami. But also to himself. Elijah spoke quietly.

"I believe that this is your son."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus scoffed at his brother. "That is impossible. For one thing Camille I never actually...did that together."

Hayley looked surprised. "Seriously?"

Klaus threw her a look. "We didn't need a physical relationship. We understood eachother."

Elijah chose his words carefully. "Niklaus you can not deny that Hope and this infant have a connection. A very powerful one at that. What is more powerful then witches of the same bloodline."

Klaus sighed. That he couldn't protest. Hope and this child were bonded. How though Klaus did not know. Freya grabbed a knife and spoke to him.

"There is a quick way to solve all of this. A wiccan form of a paternity test."

Klaus raised his brows. "What does that entail?"

"I will take a drop of blood from each of you and if you are truly related the blood will run together. If not it will run apart."

Klaus nodded and held out his hand. She cut it quickly and he let his blood drip onto a piece of paper. She then gently drew blood from the baby Klaus was still holding. The baby cried slightly but Hope quickly calmed him. They all watched in amazement. To Klaus's extreme surprise the blood came together as one. Klaus still tried to deny it.

"You must have done that wrong."

He set the baby on the couch and went to walk out. Elijah stopped him.

"You can not run from this."

"Watch me."

Freya spoke reason. "If Hope is right then The Hallow has either killed or harmed Cami and Davina. We need to find them. Maybe they can tell us more about The Hallow and what it wants."

Klaus stopped trying to leave and pondered what his sister said. Hayley then added.

"They may have the answers on how we keep Hope safe."

Klaus sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Hope was not listening to the adults. She was busy making funny faces at the baby. She then wrinkled her nose and looked at Hayley.

"Mom, he stinks."

Hayley held up her hands. "Not my baby."

Klaus scowled at her. Elijah smiled and grabbed the baby.

"I'll change my nephew."

Klaus threw him a look. "Please do not call him that."

"Well we just confirmed that he is Brother." He opened the diaper bag found with the baby and grabbed a diaper and pack of wipes. He then laid the blanket he had been wrapped in on the floor before laying the infant down. "There you go."

He noticed something on the blanket and smiled at Hope.

"Well you were right. His name is Radley."

Freya looked curious. "How do you know?"

Elijah pointed. "Someone embroidered his name on this blanket."

He began taking off the dirty diaper and started putting on a fresh one. Hayley bent down and looked closer at the baby.

"There is no tag. Not even the stitching where one would have been if it had been removed."

Klaus took a sip of his bourbon before looking at her. "Meaning?"

"Someone made this. Last time I checked Davina and Cami were not exactly domesticated."

Freya shrugged it off. "Doesn't mean they do not know how too."

Elijah snapped Radley's pajamas back on before looking closer at the pattern.

"This is an old pattern. And look at the stitching. It's a handkerchief hem. Like you see on silk sewn handkerchiefs and it's all done by hand."

Hayley looked at them. "So this blanket is an heirloom?"

Elijah shook his head. "The fabric is clearly new. But whoever sewed this blanket is from another era."

"Which one?"

Klaus finally looked. "The civil war era comes to mind. Look. It's quilted."

Elijah nodded. "Most blankets in early 1900's were knitted or crochet."

Freya took the baby from Elijah. "So someone who is at least 100 years old made this blanket?"

They nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hayley brought a few things out of the attic and laid them in the study. Klaus looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

She explained as she set things up. "I kept a few of Hope's baby things in the attic when I left here. I figure he can use them until we can figure out where to take him."

Klaus nodded. Hayley gently lifted the baby from the couch and laid him in Hope's old playpen. Klaus looked down at him. Elijah walked in and saw the look on his brother's face.

"What's on your mind?"

Klaus sighed. "He looks like her."

"He looks like you as well."

He nodded and pulled away. "How did this happen? I mean if we had sex I would have at least thought it was a possibility but..."

"I'm sure when we find her she can probably explain."

"Speaking of which..." Freya entered the room holding a map. She laid it on the desk and looked at her brothers. "I may have a way."

She held out the knife again. Elijah caught on. He grabbed the knife and gently poked the baby's foot. He got a drop of blood on the blade and dropped it onto the map. Freya started to chant and the blood moved. They saw it head into the bayou. Hayley walked back in and saw where it stopped.

"The shack. Of course. Cami would remember it and who goes out there anymore?"

They all nodded. Freya looked at her brothers.

"I'll come with you. You may need power."

Hayley glanced at Radley. "I'll stay here with them."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Klaus and Elijah carefully entered the shack. They saw clear signs that people were staying there with a baby. Klaus knelt down and picked up a small stuffed bear off the floor. Elijah spotted something by the back door.

"Camille's daylight ring."

Freya spoke. "That's not a good sign."

"They must have taken her."

"No she is still here. Otherwise the blood would have stopped somewhere else."

Klaus then heard a noise. A groan of sorts. He stepped out the back door and saw a figure hidden in the bush. He grabbed it gently and turned them. It was a young woman with dirty blonde hair. She had a knife in her chest. Freya leaned over and nodded for him to go on. A few feet away from the unknown girl was another figure. But this one wasn't moving. He knelt over and he held his breath. There was Camille. Just as she had looked the last time he saw her. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the others. Elijah had the stranger in his. They made their way home. Hayley was waiting and looked alarmed.

"What the..."

Freya took charge. "Lay them in the den."

They obliged. Freya then began working on them. She pulled the blade out of the girl before bandaging her wounds. Then she mixed several herbs together before forcing them down their throats. After a while the girl woke and tried to move. Elijah stopped her.

"You've just been attacked. You need to rest."

The girl looked around panicked. "Where is Davina?"

"Just the question I was going to ask you."

The girl then looked completely freaked out. "Where is the baby?"

Hayley spoke. "He's safe. But you can explain a few things for us. Like how our friend who we buried is alive and had a baby. That would be a good start."

The girl staggered to her feet and nudged Cami until she woke. Cami looked much weaker then the girl.

"Camille we need to leave. We need to find Davina."

Cami was in no shape to move. But she rolled off the couch and onto her feet. But she fell when she tried to walk. Klaus caught her and settled her back down. Freya spoke to her calmly.

"Camille you need to rest."

Cami shook her head. "I need to find Davina."

Klaus spoke both angry and pained. "For what?! For you two to disappear yet again. Or would you prefer to go and be with your son?"

Cami looked at him understanding how hurt he was. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"As much as I want to be with him and hold him...he is safer being away from me. The Hallow knows that I am his mother. It will follow me so I can lead it away from him and from Hope."

The girl spoke. "Which we can not do if you all get in our way."

Freya quickly put up a barrier spell which the girl deflected. Stunned, Freya looked at her.

"You're a witch."

"A Heretic actually."

She spoke in an old world accent. Before they could question more the baby began to cry from upstairs. Cami sighed and put her head in her hands. Hayley saw that she was trying not to go answer her son's cries. Hayley whooshed up the stairs and grabbed the infant. When she re-entered the room she placed him in Cami's arms. Radley calmed at once. Cami relaxed and held him close. The other girl groaned.

"Camille we talked about this."

Cami finally stood her ground. "No you and Davina talked Valerie. I didn't get a say in any of this."

The girl, Valerie sighed. "I thought we were passed that."

"Well we aren't."

Elijah looked between them and spoke. "Look whatever this is we know it has everything to do with The Hallow. Now it has targeted Hope and so it is our business. Now tell us what you two know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Valerie sighed and turned to him.

"When I was young I use to be a part of a powerful witch coven. They created this Hallow. They wanted more power and this was a way to get it. The Hallow is a spirit of one of our former leaders. But the way to strengthen it's power is sacrifices. They started with their own blood, then small animals, until finally..."

Elijah finished for her. "Children."

She nodded. "I was cast out of the coven at this time because I was a siphoner."

Hayley looked confused. "A what?"

Freya explained. "A witch that has to draw power from an object or a person."

"I decided that I wanted to do some good so I became I nurse in a TB ward. That is where I met Lily Salvatore."

The boys and Hayley seemed to understand more so then Freya. Valerie continued.

"She had just become a vampire and she was...magnetic. People, outcast, just flocked to her. We became a diluted little family. I followed Lily as she traveled and she took care of me like a mother. Then she asked me to do something for her. Before we left for the old world, she wanted to know that her sons were okay. So I went to check on them for her. I met Stefan. I fell in love for the first time. That's when everything changed. I went back to Lily and told her that I may stay behind and find a way to stop The Hallow from taking anymore innocent lives. But more importantly I wanted to hide myself. I was pregnant."

Klaus seemed stunned. "With Stefan's child."

She nodded and looked close to tears. "Lily's lover Julian found out and he was determined to get Lily on the boat. He knew she wouldn't want to leave me alone or her son...So he beat me until there was nothing to tell. I woke up on the ship. Lily had healed me with her blood. But I wanted to die. I killed myself only to reawaken as a heretic. Once Lily saw how powerful I was she changed all of our family. We became unstoppable. Lily and I even came up with a plan to stop the Hallow if it ever threatened us. But my old coven caught wind of it and stopped us. They sent us to The Prison World where we were forced to relive the same day for over a hundred years. But the blood supply ran low. My brothers and sisters and I decided to allow ourselves to desiccate so that Lily could live. We were finally freed when Damon came looking for Lily. He brought with him the new leader of the Gemini coven, Kai. He tried to trap us yet again but when he died we were freed. I reconnected with Stefan and...well I lived for a while. But then I started hearing whispers and I knew that The Hallow had been awoken. So I set Lily and I's plan into motion. I first needed a powerful witch to help me perform the spell required. Stefan's friend Bonnie was more then willing to help me. I then needed to create a power unlike any other. For that I needed blood from someone powerful. Bonnie told me about The Mikaelson's, the powerful Original family. She told me about the once mighty Klaus Mikaelson. The Hybrid himself. I knew he was perfect. So I made the trip here and I asked Marcel Gerard for some of Klaus's blood. He was more then willing to give it over. But then I needed a host here in New Orleans. So I did some research and I found out about what had happened at the local church. How the O'Connell family were known to be the keepers of the balance here. Meaning they all had a natural protective instinct. But I learned that Cami had died ending the line. Ergo problem. Bonnie came here and we found Davina as well. We channeled her magic and used it to help us resurrect not only her but Cami as well. Then we took Cami's blood and created the child that would be part of the puzzle to destroy The Hallow."

Klaus found his voice. "Part of the puzzle?"

"No one person can have that much power. It would destroy them. So Siblings were needed. I adapted the spell to include Hope. Together they can destroy The Hallow."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hayley looked at her. "Why would you create a child to do that?"

"Because The Hallow feeds on children."

Klaus spoke angrily. "So you created a child to basically have it be killed by The Hallow?"

"He will not be killed. He and his sister will stop The Hallow and protect the next generation of witches."

Klaus was livid. He was about to explode but Cami put her hand on his shoulder.

"Klaus...please."

He calmed slightly but shook her hand off his shoulder. She sighed and adjusted her son. He was starting to fuss. Cami took a bottle out of his bag and stepped into the kitchen. She started warming it up under the hot water when Hope walked in.

"You're Radley's mom."

Cami turned and smiled. "I am."

Hope walked over and grabbed Radley's hand. "He's my brother."

"He is."

"Are you going to come live with us? Everyone else does."

Cami smiled. "No I need to take Radley somewhere he will be safe. You understand right?"

She nodded sadly. "I just kinda like the idea of having a brother. I would have someone to play with."

Cami turned off the faucet and smiled at her. "Do you want to give him his bottle?"

She nodded excited and followed Cami back into the den. Hayley looked surprised.

"Hope? I put you to bed almost an hour ago."

Hope sat down on the couch. "I heard voices."

Cami gently laid the baby in her arms and handed her his bottle along with a burp cloth. She then sat down and watched as Valerie paced. She looked over at her.

"We need to find Davina and quickly."

"I get that but we don't know how to find her."

"And she has the bone."

That triggered the Mikaelsons. Freya spoke to them.

"What bone?"

Valerie motioned for Cami to explain. "Davina followed you all to find out what you knew. She heard you mention some bones so we started our own digging. We found out about Hayley's parents dying to protect a bone so we traced the bones back to te witch ancestors. One of which was a realative of Davina's. So we dug up her finger."

Hope looked grossed out. "You dug up a finger?"

Valerie seemed to be deep in thought for a minute before sitting next to Hope and Radley.

"Hope when you see The Hallow...what does it look like?"

"Blue light. Bright blue light and a voice...whispering."

"Can you find out where it is if you listen really hard?"

Hope sighed and closed her eyes. She waited a minute. Radley's eyes shut along with hers and he reached for her hand. When Hope opened her eyes so did Radley.

"It's in the place where all who are lost go to find themselves."

Klaus spoke sarcastically. "That clarifies things."

Cami jabbed him in the ribs. "A cemetery."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They left the children with Freya and went to the cemetery. As they walked in Klaus grabbed Cami by the arm and pulled her away from the others. He spoke to her harshly.

"How long?"

She cocked her brow and he elaborated.

"How long have you been awake?"

She sighed. "Ten months."

"You knew we had woken."

She nodded.

"You followed us and yet you never spoke to us."

"Klaus things were...complicated. I didn't understand what was happening to me and I was afraid that I would put you in danger if I came back into your life."

He looked surprised. "You were afraid that you would bring chaos into my life?"

She nodded. Before she could say more Valerie yelled.

"Davina!"

Cami and Klaus turned. Davina was on the ground and looked like she was frozen. Valerie nudged her and looked up at them.

"She's ice cold."

Hayley looked around. "We're alone."

Elijah lifted Davina with ease. "Let's get her home. Freya can help figure out what's wrong."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
